One Shot: No Digas Nada
by Yexsii Granado
Summary: Sexo, drogas y fiesta… tres cosas básicas en mi vida hasta que ella llegó. Mi mundo giraba a su alrededor y el de ella al mío. Fue la única que se negó a mí, la única que me hizo luchar para poder tenerla, pero que perdí… de la manera más jodida.


**Este es mi primer One Shot, espero sea de su agrado y dejen sus review haciéndome saber sus opiniones.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma****  
****Beta de Verano: Leticia Eugenia****  
****www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Aparqué mi moto -una hermosa Harley negra con plateado-, en el frente a la casa de Emmett. Todos los fines de semana hacíamos fiestas aquí, bebíamos, teníamos sexo con algunas chicas, nos drogábamos y disfrutábamos de la vida sacándonos el estrés de la semana.

Toqué la puerta con mis nudillos, la música se escuchaba hasta afuera.

—¡Hey Edward! —Emmett me dio un abrazo, palmeando mi espalda.

—Hey, ¿cómo va?

—Joder… Esta noche tenemos muchas chicas. Jasper conoció a una que invitó a sus amigas. —Sonreí ante su comentario. Ninguno de nosotros teníamos novias serias, con nuestros 22 años los tres follábamos con todas. Nadie se nos negaba.

Entré a la fiesta, que estaba bien prendida. Emmett no había mentido, muchas chicas nos visitaban esta noche. Algunas personas bebían y otros fumaban mientras bailaban o charlaban.

—Hey Edward… —Jasper venía guardando una paca de billetes en sus bolsillos. Él proporcionaba las drogas en todas las fiestas que hacíamos, ganándonos así un poco de dinero extra.

—¿Cómo vamos esta noche?

—Muy bien, ya tenemos varios billetes. —Asentí caminando hacia la barra improvisada en la sala. James, que era el encargado de la bebida, me pasó una cerveza. Comencé a pasar mi vista por el lugar…

Veamos pequeñas, ¿quién será mi víctima esta noche?

Escuché la risa alegre de una mujer, dirigí mi vista inmediatamente buscándola.

Estaba en una esquina, con otras dos chicas conversando. Vi como llevaba un cigarro a su boca dándole una calada y soltándolo lentamente. Ella no estaba nada mal, cabello largo puesto en una coleta, jeans pegados al cuerpo dejando ver un jodido trasero bien follable.

¡Ya te tengo!

Caminé con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba. La chica que tenía mi atención estaba de espalda así que no podía ver que me acercaba, pero cuando llegué las demás se quedaron calladas.

—Disculpen si molesto —dije mirando a las otras dos, una rubia y otra morena. Me acerqué al oído de mi objetivo—, ¿quieres bailar preciosa? —le pregunté con mi voz más sensual, eso nunca fallaba.

Se volteó, mirándome cabreada.

—Sí, molestas, así que mejor, ¿por qué no te ahorras la pena y te vas? —Dio la vuelta de nuevo dándole una calada al cigarro.

¿Qué demonios? Las risas de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar.

Okey.

Esta mierda nunca me había pasado. La morena se giró nuevamente.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? —Ladeó su cabeza mirándome— ¿Estás sordo o sufres de algún problema de aprendizaje?

—Creo que te hace falta una buena follada para que se te quite lo amargada.

Las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes y _ella_ me miraba con rabia. Decidí dejarlo, no era de estar detrás de alguien… las mujeres venían a mí. Joder, hay demasiada mercancía aquí como para quedarme con esta frígida.

La noche pasó como todas las demás, una hermosa pelirroja había caído al igual que todas, bueno… menos la frígida.

Mi conquista de esta noche me había dado una muy buena mamada, tres corridas en unas dos horas y fin del cuento. Chao, no te conozco. Así eran las cosas para mí. Terminé de abrochar mi pantalón, me puse la camisa, zapatos y por último mi chaqueta negra de cuero, volteé mirando a la mujer tumbada en la cama y salí del cuarto que usaba para estas ocasiones, rumbo a la sala.

Jasper estaba en uno de los muebles, prácticamente follando con una chica, que resultó ser la que estaba con la que se me había negado. Al igual Emmett, estaba con la rubia. Todos idos por el alcohol o el efecto de alguna droga.

Decidí no interrumpirlos, así que salí directamente afuera, no tenía ganas de más nada esta noche.

Caminé perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando la escuché.

—Joder, ya te dije que no necesito que me lleven. —Sabía muy bien quién era.

Alcé mi vista para ver a la fría, que discutía con el chico de un carro.

—Pero ven preciosa, yo te puedo llevar. Pasarás toda la noche allí.

Ella lo ignoró, caminando hacia donde se encontraba mi Harley estacionada.

Maldito destino que se empecinaba a encontrarme con esta de nuevo. Mientras caminaba, pude notar el color chocolate de su cabello, si no fuera tan gilipollas… La muy condenada estaba buena y además era bonita.

—Anda perra, súbete al auto de una buena vez. —El acosador no se había ido y ahora la insultaba.

Me acerqué a ella tomándola de la cintura haciéndola dar un salto. Se giró para mirarme y antes de que dijera algo, hablé.

—Disculpa si me esperaste mucho, nena —su cara estaba roja, pero dudo mucho que sea por pena, estaba molesta. Me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle—, sígueme el juego o ¿prefieres irte con él?

Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se aproximó más a mí colocando su mano en mi pecho.

—No te preocupes cariño, no tardaste tanto. —El hijo de perra del coche arrancó, maldiciendo sonoramente.

La castaña me soltó inmediatamente. La muy jodida no pensaba darme las gracias.

—¿Ni un gracias me darás? Qué mal educada… ¿Acaso en tu casa no te han enseñado modales?

Ella detuvo su paso, volteando a verme.

—¿Por qué debería de darte las gracias? —Levantó una ceja con un atisbo de superioridad— ¿Por ponerme tus malditas y asquerosas manos encima?

La muy idiota retomó su paso sin siquiera dejarme responderle.

—Como quieras. —Gruñí montándome en mi moto para largarme de una maldita vez.

¿Y si vuelve el acosador?

Maldita sea, no podía dejarla aquí sola. Si ese bastardo regresaba, aprovecharía la oportunidad y se la llevaría, quien sabe a hacerle qué cosa. Prendí la moto, avancé hacia ella poniéndome en frente.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —gritó.

—Súbete de una puta vez, niña. —Me quedé observando su rostro, unas pecas adorables adornaban sus mejillas.

—Prefiero caminar. —Rodeó la moto para seguir andando por la acera.

—Bueno, si prefieres que el maldito ese vuelva y te lleve… por mí no hay problema. —No sé ni porque me preocupaba tanto.

Decidido a irme y dejarla allí, sentí una mano en mi hombro deteniéndome.

—Espera…

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—No seas idiota, te dije que esperes.

—Si sigues así te dejare aquí. —No chistó más, cuando se iba a montar en la moto, avancé; se cabreó y volvió a intentarlo, pero hice lo mismo.

—¿Pero, qué mierda te pasa? —Alcé mi dedo índice, haciendo un gesto de negación.

—Primero… una disculpa. Si no, te dejaré aquí. —Se paró a mi lado, mirándome desafiante. Lo pensó por un momento para finalmente susurrar un _"lo siento"_. La había escuchado, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

—Entonces niña, ¿cómo dijiste?

—Joder, que lo siento, ¿ya? Y deja de decirme así. —Se veía tan adorable molesta. No lo podía evitar, había pasado a ser una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer. Además de follar.

Manejaba por las calles de Seattle sintiendo la fría brisa de la noche, los brazos de la niña me apretaban con fuerza a mi costado, sosteniéndose. Comencé a sentir unas pequeñas gotas de agua, y un trueno retumbó en el cielo haciendo que se apretara más a mí.

Comenzó a llover fuertemente, ella y yo estábamos completamente empapados. No me quedó otra que pararme en un motel que estaba a unas cuadras, si seguíamos, la moto se podía averiar y yo amaba a mi bebé.

Estacioné para bajarme y entrar para pedir una habitación, cuando sentí que me tomaron del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Joder, ¿te piensas quedar aquí mojándote?

—Dijiste que me llevarías a mi casa. No me pienso quedar allí —dijo señalando el hotel.

—Si no te gusta, pues vete tú sola. —No iba a seguir mojándome porque a la princesa no le daba la gana de entrar.

El lugar no estaba tan mal, como se veía por fuera. Caminé directamente hacia el mostrador, donde se encontraba una señora.

—Buenas noches joven, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

—Me gustaría alquilar una habitación, solo por una noche.

—¿Para dos personas? —preguntó viendo a mi lado. Me volteé para encontrarme con la niña que estaba temblando del frío.

—Sí, una habitación para dos. —Mi acompañante me miraba furiosa, estaba enfurruñada. Se veía muy tierna así, toda mojada a causa de la lluvia.

Tomé las llaves, subimos las escaleras juntos y en silencio hasta la habitación 12. El lugar era decente, pero solo había una cama enorme, así que tendríamos que compartirla. La chica chistó y maldijo por lo bajo cuando se percató de que dormiríamos juntos. Discutimos porque quería que me acostara en el suelo, pero yo no iba a hacerlo, después de gritarme un rato y decirme que todo era mi culpa _-si claro, como yo soy el Supremo para hacer que llueva y quedarme en esta mierda-,_ se fue al baño.

Tenía que quitarme la ropa, porque si no me podría enfermar y de verdad no estaba en condiciones para estar gastando dinero en tal estupidez. Tomé una toalla blanca, que estaba doblada encima de una mesa como de noche, sequé mi cabello, me quité la chaqueta, camisa y pantalón quedando en mi bóxer negro solamente. Coloqué la vestimenta tendida en la cómoda y una silla para que se secaran, o al menos se les quitara un poco la humedad.

La niña salió del baño, con sus prendas en la mano, dobladas y una bata que cubría un poco su cuerpo, no mucho… podía ver sus hermosas piernas largas.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —gritó, cuando me vio parado al lado de la cama con tan solo el bóxer puesto.

—No podía quedarme con la ropa mojada, me enfermaría —dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ella también lo había hecho, sabía que si nos quedamos mojados una gripe nos agarraría luego.

—No pienso dormir contigo así. —Caminó hasta una silla y dejó sus pertenencias allí.

—Entonces no duermas. Si dejas la ropa así para mañana seguirá igual, tienes que tenderla para que se le quite la humedad.

Rodó los ojos, tomó las prendas y se metió nuevamente en el baño. Minutos después salió sin nada en sus manos. Me acomodé en la cama, metiéndome debajo de las sábanas para que mi cuerpo se calentara, tenía un frío de mierda que me estaba haciendo temblar. Ella se acostó con cuidado, tapándose con la misma sábana ya que no había más, sacó la toalla poniéndola en la silla donde estaba mi pantalón tendido.

—Si llegas a tocarme, te juro que te corto la maldita mano. —Advirtió seria. Me causó tanta risa que no pude evitar sonreír.

—Ya quisieras tú, niña. —Me sentía cansado, así que me acomodé para dormirme cuando ella habló.

—¿No piensas apagar la luz?

—Creo que tú puedes ir solita, para eso tienes dos piernitas. —Me arropé más, enrollándome y cerrando los ojos. Ella maldijo—. Pero que boca tan sucia. —Sentí como el colchón se movía y no pude evitar abrir los ojos. Me quedé anonadado con lo que vi. ¡Mierda! Ella es jodidamente perfecta, su cuerpo delgado pero con curvas, unos pequeños senos y un trasero redondito. Joder, esa parte de mi anatomía comenzaba a despertar. Apagó el interruptor y volvió a la cama, pero esta vez no la pude ver bien, la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana alumbraba tenuemente su cuerpo.

El sueño me fue invadiendo poco a poco y caí rendido.

La noche había pasado, me sentía descansado. Abrí los ojos con pereza, para darme cuenta que me encontraba solo en la habitación, ella se había ido.

—Ni las gracias me dio, que mal educada. —Me levanté y recogí mi ropa para ir al baño, mi celular estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, para mi suerte no se había mojado mucho, pero la batería estaba muerta.

Tomé un baño, me vestí y cuando estuve listo, entré de nuevo a la habitación para agarrar mi chaqueta e irme, me encontré con un BlackBerry en la silla. Tal vez era de ella.

.

.

La semana pasó rápidamente, entre el trabajo en la mañana en la constructora, y en la noche de barman en un bar de la ciudad, me sentía agotado, me hacía falta una buena follada y esta noche la tendría como siempre en lo de Emmett. Tal vez la vea esta noche, sonreí. Su celular estaba descargado, no lo había revisado ni nada.

Me puse mi camisa negra, mi chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans desgastados y mis botas. Salí directo en mi chica para lo de mi amigo, sin olvidar llevar el teléfono de la niña.

Cuando llegué, vi afuera al pesado de Jacob tomando a una chica del brazo, seguro otra puta descerebrada de las que venían siempre, que no podían ver claramente lo idiota que era el chucho, no podía manejar la bebida y terminaba con algún problema que nosotros teníamos que resolver.

Estaban a un lado de la casa, la oscuridad no me dejaba ver el rostro de la chica, pero no presté atención y seguí caminando; sin embargo, cuando iba a abrir la puerta, algo me detuvo.

Esa voz…

—¡Suéltame! Eres un hijo de puta. —Era _ella_.

Caminé hasta donde ellos estaban, el maldito la tenía agarrada fuertemente del brazo, la cara de dolor de ella me lo dejaba claro, le estaba haciendo daño.

—Jacob, ¡suéltala! —El idiota volteó a verme, su estado era deplorable. Seguro había comenzado a beber muy temprano y ahora el alcohol hacía estragos en él.

—Edward… —dijo con dificultad y voz pesada, todavía sin soltar el brazo de ella—. Isabella y yo solo nos estamos divirtiendo. —Con que ese es su nombre, Isabella—. ¿Verdad que sí, pequeña?

La acercó a él para darle un beso en su mejilla, lo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera y ella comenzara a llorar.

—Te dije que la soltaras. —No pude contenerme más y estampé mi puño en su quijada, haciéndolo caer. Tomé a la niña rápidamente, antes de que también se fuera con él al suelo, el golpe había hecho que Jacob soltara su brazo.

—Maldito. —Escupió el hijo de perra, limpiando la sangre que salía de su labio.

—Vete de una buena vez Jacob y escúchame bien, si la vuelves a tocar, te juro que no vivirás para contarlo. —Isabella lloraba sobre mi pecho mientras la tenía sujetada a la cintura con una de mis manos.

Jacob se fue y puse mi atención en la hermosa mujer que estaba en mis brazos, llorando como una niña pequeña. No pude contener el impulso y pasé mi mano por su cabello tratando de calmarla. Se separó de mí para verme, su cara estaba roja. Ese maldito la había dañado, los dedos habían quedado marcados en su brazo derecho por lo duro que la sujetó.

—Lo voy a matar. —Y en verdad lo iba hacer, pero la mano de ella me detuvo.

—No lo hagas, por favor, no me dejes aquí sola.

—No lo hare. —La tomé de nuevo en mis brazos, quería protegerla. Desde el primer momento que la vi me pareció tan dura y fuerte, pero ella no lo era, aparentaba serlo. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no llegaba y los veía? ¿Qué le habría pasado? De solo pensarlo sentí un punzón extraño en el pecho. Su respiración se hizo más lenta y me di cuenta que ya no lloraba, estaba más calmada, pero por alguna razón no quería soltarla.

—¿Quieres entrar?

Negó, separándose de mí, dejando un vacío extraño.

—No quiero que me vean así. —No me gustaba que estuviera en ese estado, quería verla sonreír, retarme, respondona, como cuando la conocí, tajante y fuerte.

—Esa noche dejaste tu celular —dije sacándolo del bolsillo de mi pantalón y entregándoselo. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, sí, tal vez, una muy loca idea.

—Ven conmigo —le pedí mirándola.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó confundida.

—No te diré, ven conmigo niña —frunció el ceño ante el apodo—. No me mires así, si hubiese querido hacerte algo, ten por seguro que la otra noche no hubieses dormido.

—Idiota —sonrió, dándome un pequeño golpe.

—Auch… —Sobé mi cabeza, de verdad tenía la mano pesada—. Entonces… vamos.

Aceptó unos minutos después de un par de bromas de mi parte y zapes de parte de ella. Íbamos en _"mi chica"_, con el viento golpeando fuerte nuestros cuerpos, se sujetó más fuerte a mí.

—¿Asustada? —negó apretándose más a mí, solté una de mis manos para tocar las suyas. Estaban heladas.

—Manos en el manubrio. —Reí e hice lo que me pidió, sería mejor que me apresurara, no quería que se enfermara.

Okey, ¿desde cuándo yo estaba tan preocupado por una mujer? En verdad no sabía qué sucedía, pero se sentía bien, muy bien.

Ya estábamos saliendo de la cuidad, cerca de mi lugar favorito. Habíamos dejado atrás las casas y ahora solo los arboles nos rodeaban por doquier.

—¿A dónde vamos? —La sentí tensarse.

—Tranquila, ya casi llegamos —anuncié.

La noche estaba clara gracias a la luna, lo que me facilitó encontrar el camino que daba al prado. Había venido tantas veces ya con mi moto que el recorrido estaba marcado.

—Ya llegamos, niña.

—Dime Bella.

—Eso ya lo eres —dije bromeando.

—Idiota —rió.

La luna alumbraba el claro. Era algo que conseguí hace unos años, cuando me gustaba salir a correr por las mañanas.

—Es hermoso. —Caminó hasta el centro, sentándose sobre el césped.

—Sí —afirmé más por ella que por el lugar. Con tantas cosas, no me había percatado cómo estaba vestida. Una chaqueta negra que llegaba a la mitad de su pecho, una franelilla blanca con un nudo en la parte baja, jeans ajustado y unas Converse. Su cabello estaba suelto, se veía realmente preciosa. La luz de la luna la alumbraba mientras ella pasaba su vista deleitándose.

—¿Te vas a quedar mirándome toda la noche? —preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y ahí está otra vez, la repugnante niña.

Esa fue la primera noche que pasamos despiertos, solo conversando, riendo, bromeando… ahora todo se había arruinado. Debí haberla parado cuando pude, debí ayudarla…

Todas las noches, los recuerdos venían a mi mente atormentándome. Esto no tenía que ser así. No sabía lo dañada que ella estaba, trataba de olvidar su dolor, lo entendía, pero con ello estaba destruyéndose poco a poco.

Isabella estaba en coma hacía ya un mes. Para mí era una eternidad. Tendría que haber sabido que esto pasaría, esa noche… que todo comenzó.

—Edward. —Isabella gemía mientras lamía sus senos.

—¿Dime nena? —Ya teníamos un mes saliendo. Maniobró con nuestros cuerpos para dejarme bajo ella. Metió su mano en el pantalón sacando algo, pero no pude ver bien.

—Abre la boca, Cullen —ordenó mordiéndose el labio, se veía tan sexy así.

—¿Me vas a envenenar? —bromeé.

—Idiota. —Me dio un golpe, era una jodida costumbre que me volvía loco. Llevó algo a su boca y me besó, cuando abrí mis labios me di cuenta que era una pastilla. ¿Qué demonios? No me dejó objetar, sus labios atacaban los míos, su sexo tapado solamente por sus bragas rozaba mi entrepierna haciéndola crecer y haciéndome perder la razón.

Mis sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca esa noche. Esa fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor, también la primera en que probé el éxtasis de la droga.

—Edward… —Escuchaba una voz lejana. Era ella, pero… es imposible—. No fue tu culpa… —Su voz era un susurro, no sé si lo imaginaba, pero ella estaba allí.

—Shh… No digas nada… —Podía sentir su piel suave. La abracé fuertemente anhelando este momento, grabándolo en mi mente. Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar.

—Isabella… —Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas—. Traté de salvarte, pero… tú no quisiste. No me dejaste.

—_Si tú lo dejas, yo lo dejo._ —Fueron sus últimas palabras. Desde la primera noche que lo probamos no parábamos, el alcohol y la droga no era buena combinación. Nos estábamos matando, moríamos por dentro poco a poco, pero ella no podía dejarlo y yo no la dejaría sola con ello.

Lo había intentando, duró una semana sin consumir ni probar nada. Esa noche casi muere. La desesperación la hizo subirse al balcón de mi apartamento, casi… si yo no hubiese llegado, ella ya no estaría aquí.

¿Pero, de que servía? Ella no estaba ahora. Se encontraba en esa cama, pálida, inmóvil… Extrañaba su voz, su risa, su boca sucia. Reí sin ganas.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé hasta ella.

Nunca me detuve a pensar qué sería mi vida sin ti, ahora lo sé. Está más vacía y fría que antes. Es una jodida mierda, tenerte aquí y no poder escucharte…

—Te amo, Isabella. —Es irónico que sea la primera vez que lo digo, nunca sabemos cuándo será la última vez que verás a esa persona sonreír, que escucharás su voz, nunca sabes cuándo será, hasta que ya ha llegado.

Pasé mis manos por su rostro, yo estaba llorando… me sentía partido.

Muerto.

Hubiera sido mejor si me iba con ella y no estar aquí sintiéndome impotente sin poder hacer nada, sin poder cambiar el maldito pasado…

—Perdóname nena. —Sentí mi pecho doler. Aparté el rostro de su mejilla, cuando vi que sus ojos se movían todavía cerrados.

Estaba alucinando.

Me volteé para salir a comprar algo que tomar, la sed me estaba matando. Cuando escuché su voz…

—Edward…


End file.
